


Sometimes, Oikawa is Un(bear)able

by passionegiorno



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Fluff, Grocery Shopping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5619358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionegiorno/pseuds/passionegiorno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi unwillingly takes Oikawa grocery shopping with him and Oikawa finds something interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes, Oikawa is Un(bear)able

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to come up with prompts and then I looked over at my huge teddy bear and the rest is history

They really needed food. Their food stock always seemed to deplete too fast. This was mainly because Oikawa would eat half of the food in the pantry every time he came home from practice. About every two weeks or so they would start to run out, and usually Iwaizumi went out grocery shopping by himself. Whenever Oikawa goes with him, he grabs random things that aren't even on the list, insisting that they needed it. Iwaizumi almost always finds said items buried in the back of the pantry untouched a month later. But this time they needed to get a lot of stuff, so Iwaizumi unwillingly decided to take Oikawa along with him.

He got up from the kitchen table after finishing the shopping list and walked over to where Oikawa was, spread out on the couch covered in blankets, watching a random volleyball tournament that was on TV.

“Oikawa.” Iwaizumi said leaning over the back of the couch to rip the blankets off of him.

“That was mean Iwa-chan! What do you want?” Oikawa whined, shivering a bit because of the lack of warm blankets to cover himself with.

“We're going shopping. Get up and get dressed.”

“Oh, I see, your finally going to let the handsome and strong Oikawa Tooru help you with the-”

He was abruptly cut off when Iwaizumi pushed him off the couch.

“Hurry up Trashikawa, I'm leaving in five minutes and don't forget to grab your coat.” Iwaizumi added.

“Iwa-chan, you're starting to sound like my mom.” Oikawa teased.

“Make that two minutes.”

“Okay okay I'm going! I'm going!” Oikawa groaned, quickly getting up from the floor and racing to their bedroom to get changed.

~~~~~~~~~

Oikawa can't remember the last time he and Iwaizumi went shopping together. He knew Iwaizumi never liked to bring him along because he tended to grab random things that weren't on the shopping list.

He walked behind Iwaizumi who was pushing the shopping cart.

“Okay, so first we need cereal...” Iwaizumi half mumbled to himself as he turned left and then right again to get to the cereal isle.

Oikawa couldn't help but smile as he watched Iwaizumi try to figure out which cereal he wanted. He looked so serious and concentrated, which Oikawa found extremely cute. He giggled a little, quickly covering his mouth so Iwaizumi couldn't hear him. But it looks like he did, because Iwaizumi turned to look over at Oikawa.

“What are you giggling at?” He questioned.

“Nothing~ It's just that you look so cute when you're concentrated.” Oikawa smiled, slowly backing away, knowing he was in for trouble.

Sure enough, Iwaizumi had grabbed a box of cereal and threw it towards Oikawa, who managed to catch it easily.

“Wow Iwa-chan, that would've hit me if it weren't for my amazing reflexes you know!” He gasped, with an appalled look on his face.

“Oh I know.” Iwaizumi sighed. “Also put that in the cart, I'm done looking at cereal.” He added.

“Okay~” Oikawa said, tossing the cereal into the cart.

Next was chips, and to get there they had to walk by the kids' toys section. Oikawa lazily glanced over the toys when he found something that piqued his interest. He immediately began walking towards it.

“Iwa-chan! Come over here real quick!” Oikawa called, and he heard Iwaizumi sigh before turning the cart around to come over to where Oikawa was.

“Look what I found!” Oikawa said excitedly.

Iwaizumi watched as Oikawa disappeared behind a corner, then reappeared holding a giant teddy bear. It was almost the size of Oikawa. He looked at Iwaizumi expectantly.

“No.”

“Iwa-chann pleeaasse?” Oikawa pleaded, tightly hugging the teddy bear.

But Iwaizumi objected again.

“I said no.”

“Why not?” He asked.

“Because you don't need one.” Iwaizumi stated as he turned around and began walking away.

There was silence behind him, then Iwaizumi heard a sniffle. He turned around to see Oikawa beginning to cry, burying his face into the teddy bear.

 _I can't deal with this today_ Iwaizumi thought.

“Alright, you can get it.” He sighed.

Oikawa looked up at Iwaizumi, face immediately brightening as he jogged a bit to catch up with him.

“Thank you Iwa-chan!” He exclaimed, and he leaned over and gave Iwaizumi and kiss on the cheek.

“Let's just finish shopping.” Iwaizumi muttered, with a slight blush on his cheeks.

~~~~~~~~~

Later that night when they were both in bed, with the giant teddy bear on the floor next to Oikawa.

“Iwa-chan, you're so sweet for buying me the bear~” He cooed scooting forward to give Iwaizumi a kiss.

“Shut up.” He responded, but let Oikawa kiss him anyway. Iwaizumi put his arms around Oikawa and pulled him closer so that Oikawa's head was tucked against his neck. Oikawa then scooted up a bit so they were face to face.

“You know what Iwa-chan?”

“What?”

“I don't really need a big teddy bear. I've already got one right here.” Oikawa says, and just as he is going in for another kiss, Iwaizumi shoves him off the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! (:


End file.
